pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
BATTLE OF THE SPECIES
Battle of the Species is the fourth episode of TMNS. Plot The Squirtles are fighting against Shredder's foot mimes. Donny: IT'S AN AMBUSH! Donny gets into a fighting position. Raph: LEO, NOO! Raph ducks to Leo's side, who is bleeding from his shoulder. Leo: AUGH MY SHOULDER! Maggie: *uses Assist on Donny* Shredder: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THAT HELPS THEM YOU FOOL!! Maggie: It does? Oopsie! Shredder: Ugh, fine. I'll take care of the- Donny runs up and punches Shredder in the crotch. It was not very affective... Shredder: ...What the fuq was the point of that? Oak is in the tall grass watching the carnage. Oak: Huh, well, this was blown out of proportion. Danny: Uh, look, honey, I gotta go. Oak: Where? Danny: I'm a pizza delizary boy. Oak: BOY? Danny: You know that I'm 17. <.< Oak: .____________________________________________________________________. Danny: Toodle-Ooh! Danny skips off. Officer Jenny: STOP RIGHT THERE PROFESSOR OAK! Oak: What Officer Jenny: YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR, well you know, he's 17, you're like 70 or something. Oak: I'M ONLY 98! Officer Jenny: .______. That's even creepier. Officer Jenny takes out a pair of handcuffs. Officer Jenny: You're coming with me! Professor Oak punches Jenny in the face, and runs away. Oak: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!! Oak runs until he falls over. Officer Jenny hears the carnage and walks over. Officer Jenny: GURL POWER! She starts shooting her gun and it hits 998 Mime Jr's. Officer Jenny: ._. ...CRAP! Shredder and Maggie are hiding under their comrades' corpses. Maggie: NOOOOOO MY SIBLINGS!! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!!! Maggie begins crying. Shredder: Shut up, you're getting tears on my armor. Maggie: -_- Maggie runs away. Shredder: Cry baby. Ash is still in the makeshift house. Delia runs in. Delia: MY ASHY POOPOOP! Ash: I hungry! Delia: Sssshhhh. Delia pulls out a knife and cuts her arm, letting the blood drip into Ash's mouth. Delia: Shoo Maa Coo Muuu Hoo Baa! Ash chokes and gurgles. Ash spits the blood on the ground and the blood turns into a Magikarp that splashes away to a near by lake. Magikarp: KARP KARP KARP KARP KARP KARP KARP KARP KARP KARP KARP KARP KARP Delia: A Magikarp? That's weird... Usually its a Wailord. Meh, whatever! I FOUND YOU AT LAST! Ash: MOMMY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Delia: WHAT DID THOSE NASTY TURTLES DO TO YOU!? Ash: THEY FORCED ME TO EAT VEGETABLES Delia: HOW DARE THEY!!!!! Ash: And one Squirtled on me... ;c Donny and Mikey are helping Leo walk. Leo: My arm....Ow..Wa-WHERE'S RAPH? Mikey: I dunno! Donny: I saw him run out into the field for some reason. Mikey & Leo: .... Donny: Oh now that i think about it he was probably going after Ash... Mikey & Leo: YOU DON'T SAY! -Raph- Raph: HERE HE IS, RAPH THE SUPER SQUIRTLE! GOING THROUGH THE FLOWER FIELDS HUNTING FOR THE LITTLE BRAT, ASH KETCHUP. I WILL BE THE MAN OF THE SQUIRTLES, I WILL CATCH HIM, I WILL FIND HIM, I WILL- Raph trips on a Weedle. Raph: OUCH MOTHER FATHER! Raph kicks the Weedle 59 feet away, and continue walking. Raph: NOT EVEN A MERE WEEDLE CAN STAND IN RAPH'S WAY, AS HE PROWELS THROUGH THE DEEPEST DARKEST JUNGLE LOOKING FOR THE ONE TO HUNT. HE SEES SOMETHING IN THE DISTANCE. SOMETHING SMALL, SOMETHING UGLY. SOMETHING FEROCIOUS.... OMG NOOOOO IT'S AN EEVEEEEEE! Raph ducks behind a bunch of trees, and hides from the baby Eevee that walks by. Eevee: I am hungee, daddeh, can I have some food? Flareon: NO, GET IT YOURSELF! Eevee: ;( You are mean to me. Eevee sniffs out Raph, who is curled up into a ball, crying. Raph: Stay calm Raph, it'll go away if you ignore it. Eevee: DADDEH, I FOUND SOMETHING! Flareon: It's a weak little Squirtle... YUM Raph: STAY CALM, I SAID STAY CALM! Raph bursts into tears and begins sucking his thumb. Raph: DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I'M SO YOUNG I HAVEN'T EXPERIENCED ANYTHING YET PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Eevee: ._. Papa, this ones a baby! Eevee starts gently smacking Raph in the face. Eevee; THIS IS FUN Raph: STOP BULLYING ME ;C Eevee: Nah. A set or robotic Charmander's come up and tear the Eevee and the Flareon open. The guts and flesh and blood pour all over the group. A strange man with glasses comes up. ???: HA HA! NO POKEMON CAN OUTSMART BAXTER STOCKMAN! Raph: ... Baxter Stockman: DID SOMEONE JUST '???' ME? Weedle: How do you do that? Baxter Stockman: Do what? Weedle: Speak in all caps like that. Baxter Stockman: I..don't know. Raph is staring at the gory sight before him. Raph: I..Will..SURVIVE! Raph devourse the remains and feels good about it, too. Baxter Stockman: Now, what do we have here? Raph: Squirt. Baxter Stockman: Not now. Raph: Pervert! Baxter Stockman: You can talk! Raph: ....TURLE! Baxter Stockman: YOU'RE coming with ME! Baxter proceeds to smash Raph's face into the ground, who as scared as he was, didn't fight back and let it happen until Baxter caught Raph. Baxter: Yea-Uh! Raph: HI-YAH Raph roundhouse kicks Baxter in the face, knocking out a tooth. Baxter: OW, YOU STUPID TURTLE Raph begins beating Baxter, using karate moves, and baxter begins calling people on his walkie-talkie. Baxter: I need backup! I repeat, i need backup! Its a talking Squirtle! Raph kicks the device out of Baxter's hand. Suddenly, an airplane flies over Stockman and drops a masterball. Baxter: Ha-Ha! Raph: What's that? A Masturbatball? Baxter: No, that's at home. THIS is a Master-Ball! Baxter throws it at Raph and captures him. Baxter: LOL! --THE END-- Category:Episodes Category:TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA SQUIRTLES